For The First Time
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: "Don't you have cooties?" Dimitri laughed at my question...or me, he never told me. They became friends because he stole her basketball, will he steal her heart too? All Human. Pre-qel to Goodbye.
1. Meeting Dimitri

**Prologue:Meeting.**

**I was three at the time I first met Dimitri Belikov, he was the new kid in town. Avery, my best friend and cousin at the time wanted to meet him.**

**So, we went to his house. And I was... Not disgusted but surprised. Did people really live like this?**

**It wasn't a bad house, it just wasn't _my_ type of house. I was the rich girl and he was the poor boy.**

**Avery knocked on the door and a five year old kid answered it. His hair was tied in a ponytail.**

**"Who are you?" he asked. His voice sounded funny.**

**"Rose Hathaway and that's Avery Lazar," Avery and I had practiced saying or full names correctly.**

**It took hours to finally get it right.**

**"Dimitri Belikov," what kind of name was that?**

**He strecthed out his hand. Avery and I looked at each other.**

**"Don't you have cooties?" Dimitri laughed at my question... or at me, he never told me.**

**"Nope," Avery was still unsure, but not me. I shook his hand, the way adults always seemed to do.**

**"Want to go to the river?" Avery asked him. It was then that I noticed he had my basket ball... That had gone missing two days ago.**

**"That's mine!" I exclaimed. He blushed a little, but I was too mad.**

**"Give it back," he did give it back, but he seemed sad about it. I was too naive to know his family was too poor to but him one for himself. Seeing him sad diminished my anger.**

**"Do you want to play?" I asked him.**

**He nodded his head and we ran towards the small basketball court.**

**What I remember the most of that was was that ****Dimitri had brown eyes.**

**Not just any kind of brown eyes.**

**Chocolate brown eyes.**

**Staring into the eyes of this five year old, I knew my life was going to change.**

**And, boy, was I right.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, this one won't be too long, maybe 15 chapters.**

**:) Review.**

**And it is the prequel to Goodbye.**


	2. Lissa

**"Eww!" I said as Dimitri held up the worm in his hand.**

**"Dimitriii," Avery whined. He dropped the worm and laughed. I smacked his arm playfully.**

**"Avery!" my aunt yelled. We all looked at each other.**

**"Don't leave," I whispered. My auncle's business was better in California than in Colorado.**

**Avery's eyes welled up in tears and she sniffed.**

**"I'll miss you guys," she gave both of us a hug and my aunt and auncle came up to us.**

**"Bye Rose and Dimitri," they gave me a kiss on the cheek and a wave at Dimitri.**

**They got into the big moving truck and left Colorado.**

**I sniffed, refusing to cry.**

**"Its okay to cry," Dimitri whispered and hugged me, despite knowing people might be watching him. I hugged him and ran away from him.**

**I ran to an old creek and sat there in the rocks, crying and he followed me there; holding me close to him as we mourned the loss of Avery. Two months passed before anything interesting happened.**

**"Are you okay?" a little girl my age asked, she was a blonde little girl with green eyes. I was by the creek, crying again.**

**"Leave me alone you fascist bastard!" okay so I didn't know what that meant, or that when I picked up the rock I would actually hit her in the forehead.**

**The moment the rock hit her a gash opened and she fell flat on her butt, crying.**

**I ran towards her and shushed her. I didn't want to get caught and get in trouble.**

**"Shh, I'm sorry," I repeated over and over again.**

**I panicked, I didn't know what to do.**

**I hoped my brother, Eddie, who was my twin, was here.**

**Not long after that, Eddie, Mason, our friend, Dimitri, Adrian, and another boy came into the creek.**

**The moment I saw Eddie I ran towards him and hugged him, whimpering.**

**"What did you do to my little sister!" the other boy, who seemed older about Dimitri's age, with blonde hair and the same green eyes as the little girl yelled.**

**"Andre calm down and leave her alone," Dimitri whispered.**

**"We gotta get Lissa to the hospital," so those where their names.**

**Andre, the kid, nodded and helped his sister up.**

**We all ran to the hospital.**

**"I'm so sorry Lissa, I swear," I told her over and over again. I don't think she heard the many times I apologized to her.**

**She received 12 stitches and a lollipop. Lucky.**

**I was afraid to go home that night.**

**"Its okay Rose," she smiled at me and I hugged her. She hugged back and Eddie and I ran home.**

**I actually didn't get in trouble because my dad was home from business and he missed his little girl.**

**Dimitri came into my room that night through my window, and slept right next to me.**

**Just like he had done for a whole year now, since he came into town.**

**And just like he would for many years to come.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I don't know how often I'll update... but the reviews might keep me going ;)**

**Review**


	3. Changing

**"Rose! Wake up!" someone banged on the door.**

**"Shit," I whispered.**

**I shook Dimitri awake.**

**"Hmm," he moaned.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"Dimitri, it's my dad!" I hissed.**

**I wanted to laugh because of the way he shot up from the bed, pulled his pants up and shirt over.**

**"Coming Dad!" I yelled out.**

**"Bye Roza. See you later," Dimitri whispered in my ear, giving me a kiss on the cheek.**

**"Bye, love you," I whispered as he got out from the window.**

**He gave me a breath taking smile.**

**"You know I do too."**

**I got up from the bed and opened the door, to find two very pissed off men. My twin brother, Eddie and my father, Abe. Well Eddie might not count as a man, since he was only 15.**

**"What's up?" I asked.**

**My father looked around the room, sniffing the room around.**

**I got kind of nervous... my father was a cunning son of a bitch.**

**But I loved him dearly.**

**My brother only stared at me, he knew of course, that Dimitri slept here, but never had any prove. Besides we weren't doing anything.**

**Dimitri and I weren't even together.**

**Just friends.**

**Really close friends.**

**"Who was in here?" my father barked out. It took a lot not to flinch.**

**"Nobody Daddy," I said giving an innocent smile.**

**Its been working since I was a baby.**

**They left the room and I smirked.**

**Being daddy's little girl had its pros.**

**I called Dimitri when they were gone.**

**"Did you get caught?" he asked breathless, from all the running.**

**"Pffft, no. Daddy's little girl remember?" I heard his laughter.**

**"Of course, how could I forget?" I heard the sarcasm in his voice, but chose to ignore it.**

**He laughed and then it changed, he sounded nervous.**

**Oh boy.**

**"What is it Dimitri?" I asked him, scared of the answer.**

**"Movies tonight? I gotta tell you something," he said. I nodded my head and then realized he couldn't see me.**

**"Of course," I answered. We said our goodbye's and hung up.**

**I shouldn't get my hopes us high.**

**I had done that a lot since I was 12, and it was always to talk about his new girlfriend, this was going to be the same.**

**It was cliche, to love your best friend, but hey, it actually happened. I'd always had a crush him, well since I was 12.**

**It changed to love last year.**

**I shook my head and called Lissa.**

**"He wants to talk again."**

**I heard an intake of breath.**

**"Maybe..." she trailed off.**

**"I don't think so Liss," I said in a sad tone.**

**"Be positive Rose! Things change all the time," she said.**

**Always the positive one.**

**"I guess," I answered.**

**"I gotta go take a shower, call you later? Or I'll go to your house to help pick up your clothes," I rolled my eyes.**

**Always the fashonista. **

**"Okay," I said and hung up.**

**I leaned against my bed post.**

**Things were about to change.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review :)**


	4. Not Loving Me

**"What is it?" I asked him sitting down. I was really nervous about this.**

**Was he going to tell me about his new girlfriend?**

**If he did I was going to die.**

**"I want to talk to you about a dilemma I have," he said, nervous.**

**Great.**

**I sighed.**

**"Spit it out," I said.**

**"Well I like this girl right?" he started. I nodded my head slowly.**

**I felt it, my heart breaking.**

**"She's beautiful, drop dead sexy, greatest body I've seen, prettiest eyes I've ever seen, softest hair, kindest spirit, fun, funny, sarcastic..." he trailed off and he got that look in his eyes, a look I've never seen a girl bring out on him.**

**I breathed in and out, trying to keep the tears in.**

**He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He took a sip out of his soda.**

**"I love her Rose," he whispered.**

**I closed my eyes.**

**It hurt. **

**Like a bitch.**

**I clenched my hand and opened my eyes.**

**He was staring at me.**

**He'd never said that about a girl.**

**Ever.**

**Not even my cousin, Avery.**

**"Wow, Dimitri... That's, that's great," I told him.**

**"I'm happy for you," I whispered, and I was surprised cause I meant it.**

**Every single word of it.**

**His happiness was mine.**

**He gave me a sad smile.**

**"What's the problem then?" I asked.**

**"She's my friend," he answered and grimaced.**

**I swallowed hard back my tears. My heart thumped against my chest, breaking pieace by piece.**

**"Who is she?" I asked, my voice breaking a little at the end.**

**He shook his head.**

**That pissed me off.**

**I got off from my seat, grabbed my coat, and started walking away.**

**"Rose where are you going?" he yelled after me.**

**"Away from you!" I yelled back, tears already streaming down my face.**

**"Why?" he asked confused.**

**"I hate you! I don't want to see you!" I screamed at his face.**

**He looked hurt.**

**"Why?"he asked. The tone of his voice broke me.**

**I opened the door to the car, my dad already here. I stopped when he asked why, though.**

**"Cause I love you Dimitri, and I can't see you with someone else," I whispered. **

**I didn't wait for his answer though, I got in the car and my dad drove.**

**I looked out the window and saw him standing there.**

**My dad put his hand over mine and gave it a squeeze.**

**I leaned my head against the window and cried.**

**All these years, with him, all those times, everything that we ever did... all thrown away because he can't love me the way I love him.**

**Did he ever really cared though?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My neck is killing me... I fell for my friend... I'm super busy.**

**So review and I might just make time to ud tomorrow ;D**


	5. Only You

**I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, crying. I fell asleep crying, listening to music.**

**Next day, my phone had a lot of texts and missed calls, from Lissa, Dimitri, Mason, Andre, Mia, and Adrian.**

**Someone knocked on the door.**

**"Go away!" I yelled.**

**"Rose!" Eddie yelled.**

**"Let me in please," he pleaded.**

**"No," I said.**

**"I want to help,"he moved the knob on the door.**

**"I don't need help," I told him.**

**"Fine," he said.**

**I closed my eyes and stayed in bed all day. My phone rang but not once did I answer, neither the knocks on my door.**

**For the next week I avoided Dimitri and everyone else.**

**I didn't want them to see me like this.**

**Everybody had me a strong person, and if they saw me like this, that would be ruined.**

**"Rose get out of your room!" Lissa screamed.**

**"No!" I yelled back.**

**"Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway get out out of that room!" Dimitri commanded.**

**AH shit.**

**"NOW!" he was pissed.**

**"NO!" I pulled on my Hathaway and Mazur pants up.**

**"Alright, you asked for it."**

**Before I had time to react my door fell to the ground and there stood a really pissed off Russian, cowboy, Dimitri.**

**Fuck.**

**"What's your problem?" his tone was softer, yet commanding.**

**I didn't say anything.**

**He took a step closer and sat on my bed, next to me.**

**Luckily I took a shower and brushed my teeth today.**

**One point for me!**

**He caressed my cheek with his hand and I shivered at his touch.**

**"Its you Rose," he whispered. Our forehead touching, his warm breath on my face.**

**My heart lept in my chest.**

**"What?" I squeaked out.**

**And then he said the 6 words that would forever change our lives.**

**"I love you Roza. Only you."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: My heart was hurting yesterday... and I'm going through what Rose is, except he loves someone else lol**

**Sorry it's short!**


	6. 16

**Goodness what's wrong with me? I meant my neck was hurting... Lol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"What did you say?" I asked in disbelief.**

**"I love you," he said.**

**"say it again," I said.**

**"I love you!" he yelled making me laugh.**

**"I love you too!" he laughed and buried his face in my hair.**

**"Awee," my head snapped towards the door to find my family and friends standing here just looking at us.**

**"Finally," my brother said rolling his eyes.**

**"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.**

**"That you're meant for each other," Lissa said simply, like I should know that. And I did.**

**I know that we're meant to be together, for how long? I don't know nor do I care, he's here and that's all I need.**

**I smiled up at him.**

**He bent down and gave me the best damn kiss ever.**

**I snuggled closer with him.**

**"Alright time to plan your 16th bday!" Lissa screamed excitedly.**

**I looked at Eddie with big eyes.**

**"Its just between us silly," she said guessing my thoughts.**

**"Oh, right," I answered. Dimitri chuckled by my ear making me giggle.**

**It already felt like we've been together for years, and if you look at it we were.**

**He was my first kiss, crush...**

**And despite all that, only now its that we're really together.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Happy bday!" Dimitri whispers/yells in my ear.**

**"Ugh," I groan.**

**"Shush."**

**He laughs silently making my bed shake, yeah we were still sleeping together, not doing anything.**

**Today we were officially together for a week and I was 16.**

**I snuggled closer into his chest.**

**"Happy bday Roza, love you," he bent down and gave a morning kiss.**

**"Here," he said putting something into the palm of my hand. When I opened my palm up I found a small rose locket and we I opened it up, I found a picture of us from two nights ago.**

**"I love you," I said giving him a small peck. It was beautiful, where had he gotten the money from? Don't know, don't care.**

**"It might not be to what you're used to..." he said trailing off. I put my finger to his lips, which he kissed.**

**"You're good enough and that's enough." **

**He gave me a breath taking smile.**

**This was the problems even when we were friends... I was rich, Dimitri wasn't.**

**And he always wanted what was best for me.**

**"I don't care about the money," I said.**

**He rolled his eyes.**

**"That's what you say now, but enough its your birthday," I was about to argue but a kiss silenced me.**

**I got up and tip toed to Eddie's room. I opened it and saw him sprawled across the bed. Quietly I walked up to the edge of his bed and at the right moment, I jumped on top of him.**

**"HAPPY BDAY BRO!" he shot up from the bed making me fall flat on my ass.**

**"Owe." he looked around the room, disoriented, and then his eyes landed on me.**

**"Rose?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.**

**"No. Santa Clause," I said sarcastically.**

**"What do you want?" he snapped.**

**"Happy bday," I told him smiling. It took him a moment to realize it was our was older by a minute and he was cocky about it.**

**He smiled back and pulled me into a hug.**

**"Argh, happy bday!" I giggled as he tickled me. We were really close, we really are half on one.**

**My mom and dad came in, joining into the laughter.**

**"Go get ready," my mom smacked my butt as I walked out of the room. When I went into my room Dimitri wasn't there but he left a note saying he was going to get ready and that he loved me.**

**Butterflies fluttered in my stomach.**

**Boy was I in love.**


	7. Who's Older?

**"Happy birthday!" they all yelled once I got into the room.**

**"Awe guys! What a surprise!" I screeched all girly.**

**"So not you," a hot, Russian, voice whispered in my ear.**

**"Mmm?" I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist.**

**"Beautiful," he said, referring to me.**

**I giggled.**

**"Al right, I do not need to see my younger sister getting groped," we both turned around to face Eddie, I rolled my eyes.**

**"Whatever, you're just jealous you don't have a hot Russia," I told him.**

**"Of course," Eddie said and walked away.**

**"What was that?" I asked no body in particular, everyone shrugged.**

**Oh well. I turned around and hugged Dimitri.**

**"Love you," I whispered.**

**"Love you too Roza," I loved the way my name came out of his mouth.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(6 months later)**

**"So, how are things between you and Dimitri?" Mia asked.**

**"Aren't you just nosey?" I said.**

**Mia and Lissa giggled.**

**"Aye!" Lissa said.**

**I rolled my eyes, "I prefer not knowing," Vikktoria, Dimitri's younger sister said.**

**"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to be scarred for life," Dimitri appeared out of no where.**

**He was very over protective of the people he loved and rarely loosened up.**

**He sat next to me wrapping his arms around me.**

**"Young love," Adrian mused, smoking.**

**"You really shouldn't smoke," I hated that about him, he smoked since 14, reason why I broke up with him.**

**That and Dimitri.**

**"Where's Sparky?" I asked, eating my Funyons.**

**"Getting food," Christian said appearing out of no where.**

**I raised an eyebrow.**

**"Talking in third person now, are we? First sign of insanity," I sing songed.**

**"No, the first sign of insanity is hanging out with you!" he exclaimed.**

**I sighed.**

**"Whatever floats your boat."**

**"Water," he answered.**

**I laughed, "Oh Sparky."**

**Everyone at the table laughed.**

**"What are you doing tonight?" Mason asked me.**

**"Dimitri," Andre muttered. I threw a piece of Vikktoria's salad at him.**

**"Hey!" he yelled.**

**"Stop whining," Dimitri chuckled behind me.**

**"Control your woman Dimitri," Andre complained.**

**"I like her out of control," I could hear the smirk on his face.**

**"Oh gross!" they all chorused together.**

**I giggled, the thing was we hadn't done anything.**

**"Dude, she my little sister," Eddie whined.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"I'm only a minute late. One damn minute late," I muttered the last part, frowning.**

**"I think mom and dad got it wrong," I said looking up at Eddie.**

**His eyes widened, just realizing I could be older.**

**"No way!" he said getting up and pulling his phone out. I started laughing along with the rest.**

**"Hey Mom?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.**

**"Uh, are you sure I'm the older one?" he asked.**

**My mother said something on the line.**

**"Right, of course it doesn't matter who was first," he mumbled.**

**I giggled to myself.**

**He shut his phone and turned his brown eyes on me.**

**"Thanks. Mom says it doesn't matter. God knows what else she could be hiding or what she could have forgotten," he shook his head and buried his face in his hands.**

**"Chill bro, you'll always be my older brother," he sniffed and smiled at me.**

**"Thanks."**

**I snorted a little, while the others tried to hide the laughter in.**

**The most important thing to my brother was who was older.**

**I sighed and leaned into Dimitri's chest.**

**He linked his hands with mine, and I hoped we would stay like this forever.**

**If only.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review :)**


	8. Fighting Leads To Making Up

**"Whats that?" I turned around to face Dimitri holding up a very expensive, golden, locket, given to me when by Adrian when we were dating.**

**"Oh its something Adrian gave me when we were dating," I told him with a smile.**

**He dropped it on my bed, an angry look taking over.**

**"What is it?" I asked putting my arm on his fore arm.**

**He flinched away from me, and I frowned.**

**"Dimitri?" I asked, worried now.**

**"I can't help it," he whispered.**

**"Can't help what?" I asked, confused now.**

**"The locket, I can't give you that," he whispered.**

** I thought about it and then it clicked.**

**Adrian had money, I had money, Dimitri doesn't.**

**"Dimitri I don't care! I have you and I only want you!" I yelled frustrated.**

**He shook his head.**

**"You're used to a rich life and I can't give you that," I put my hand on his hsoulder and turned him around.**

**"I. Don't. Care."**

**I got on my tippy toes to kiss him.**

**And I didn't.**

**Money was the last thing on my mind.**

**All I wanted was him.**

**"Its just, he has everything I can't give you!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air.**

**He turned his back on me.**

**"Stop, okay?" I said. I was getting worked up.**

**Did he not understand? **

**"Don't tell me what to do!" he snapped.**

**I flinched.**

**"Are we really going to have our first fight over something this stupid?" I asked, pissed off.**

**He seemed to loosened up as I said this. I walked towards him, when I was in front of him I put my hand tentatively on his cheek.**

**"I don't care and neither will our children," I whispered to him.**

**He snuggled closer to me.**

**"I like the sound of that," he kissed my neck and I closed my eyes.**

_**Flashback:**_

_**(They're 8 years old)**_

_**"Hey Rosie Posie!" Dimitri yelled.**_

_**"Hey Dimi Poo!" I yelled back giggling.**_

_**"Want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, blushing.**_

_**I giggled, "Yes! And then we can have kids!" I exclaimed as he pulled me in closer.**_

_**"Of course Roza. Anything for you."**_

**"It won't matter, I'll give you the life you deserve one day," I kissed him again, deeply, telling him what I wanted.**

**I moaned, as he kissed me down my neck.**

**"What do you want?" he growled.**

**"You."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Rose? You in there? Get Dimitri out, mom and dad are on their way!" I shot up from my bed, nearly falling on the process.**

**"Dimitri," I whispered shaking him awake. He rolled in my bed.**

**"What?" he asked sleepily.**

**"My dad and mom are on their way back from the trip!" I yelled in his ear.**

**He woke up and got up from the bed, fast.**

**"Damn," he muttered.**

**He pulled his clothes over and walked to where I was by the door of my room.**

**He kissed my bare shoulder, "That was amazing," his breath tickling my ear.**

**"I know," I said blushing, remembering everything about last night.**

**"But, I don't wana get killed by your mom or dad, for that matter," he winced as he said this.**

**I giggled.**

**"I wouldn't want that either," I kissed him.**

**"Love you."**

**"Love you too," he answered getting out my window.**

**I laughed and took a shower, getting ready for the day.**

**Last night had been amazing, nothing like your first time with the man you love.**

**I was smiling all the way downstairs.**

**"Why are you smiling?" my dad asked raising an eyebrow.**

**I grinned at him. I laughed internally if he knew what his little girl had done last night...**

**"No reason."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lol if there's any confusion... Let me know.**

**Review.**


	9. Damn You Eddie!

**"How was it?" Lissa asked, excited.**

**I sighed dreamily.**

**"I'm gonna go, I don't need to know," Vikktoria made a disgusted face and walked away. I rolled my eyes.**

**"Yes, please, harder Dimitri! Faster!" I blushed as Eddie 'mimicked' me.**

**"I did not sound like that," I said defending myself,**

**He snorted, "Of course not."**

**"So I take it, it was good?" Lissa asked.**

**"A-M-A-Z-I-N-G."**

**We both started laughing, "I'm happy for you Rose. I really am."**

**And she was I could tell, I just missed Avery.**

**And that night, before dinner, I asked Dimitri about her.**

**"Do you miss Avery?"**

**He tensed up a little, "Yeah."**

**They had dated for a few weeks, a year ago.**

**"Why'd you break up with her?" I rubbed circles on his back. I was a little sore, but I wouldn't mind going for another round...**

**"You." my finger stopped around his mid-back.**

**"She knows doesn't she?" I asked in a whisper. He didn't answer but that was all I needed. Avery, oh god. No wonder she made up excuses about being to busy, just so she wouldn't talk to me.**

**Not once had I thought about her during this relationship, but how strong could her feelings for him be?... Right?**

**I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me.**

**"Don't worry."**

**And seriously, just like that the whole world went away. He leaned down for a kiss.**

**"Rose! Dimitri! Dinner!" I growled in frustration and Dimitri chuckled beside me.**

**We walked down the stairs hand in hand.**

**"Awe young love," my father had on his 'philosophical' voice.**

**"Old love," I said giving him and mom a pointed look.**

**They rolled their eyes.**

**We all sat down for dinner.**

**"So, how was your weekend sweetie?" my mom asked.**

**Eddie snorted.**

**"Fun, hard, fast, amazing overall right Rose?" I blushed a deep red and sent my brother daggers.**

**My parents didn't say anything.**

**"We're going to act like we didn't understand what you said Eddie," my dad's voice was harsh and cold.**

**The voice of 'Zmey'.**

**Shoot me.**

**I laughed nervously.**

**Eddie was so going to pay this.**

**After that dinner was rather awkward. When Dimitri 'left',he whispered in my ear, "See you upstairs love," he was about to walk out the door when he stopped.**

**He bent down to give me a kiss, "Oh and I love you." **

**I giggled as his breath tickled my ear lobe. I was all smiles, but it all faded when I turned around to face the wrath of a Hathaway and Mazur.**

**"We need to speak."**

**Damn you Eddie!**


	10. What I Want

**Fuck.**

**"Sure dad, what is it?" I asked nervously.**

**"Are you still a virgin?" my mother blurted out. I blushed a very deep red.**

**"Uh, what?" I squeaked.**

**"Are you still a virgin Rosemarie?" my father questioned using my full name.**

**I thought of lying to them, but they already knew, so what the hell?**

**"No?" I said.**

**Both my parents took in deep breaths and their faces showed anger.**

**Shoot me now... right now!**

**I walked towards the stairs.**

**"Well, that was a great chat, Mom, Dad, night! Love ya!" I ran up the stairs.**

**I heard my father growl.**

**"Rosemarie!" he hissed.**

**"Yes?" I asked innocently at the top of the stairs.**

**"When you get up there tell your boyfriend we would like to talk to him tomorrow," he spat.**

**Did he know?**

**I didn't ask and just ran to my room, I stopped in front of Eddie's room and burst in.**

**"I hate you!" I growled. Eddie turned around, startled and glared at me.**

**"What are you doing?" I narrowed my eyes at him.**

**"I'm going to kill you in your sleep," I promised.**

**"I'm sorry Rose. I was only doing it to tease you, but what are they going to do now?" I didn't answer him and instead, walked to my room and went it.**

**"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked. His voice was full of worried and it made me smile. Everything went away when he was around.**

**I smiled at him, "They know about us and this weekend, but I could care less; cause I have you!" he tackled me to the bed, sending sparks through my whole body. He buried his face in my neck, kissing every once in a while.**

**God, I wanted to be with him forever and ever...**

**Never once leave his side, but would I get what I wanted?**


	11. A Year Later

**A/N: This story is actually near its end! Hahaha from here on now its in the future...**

**(1 year later)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A year went by quickly, and soon enough I was 17 years old, Dimitri was 19 and in community college.**

**I sensed the change in him, being in community college made him want to be better, go to a better college. He wanted something better for his family, himself and... me.**

**He worked a lot, he said it was to get me the kind of stuff I deserved. That's where most of our fights started, I felt like an old, bickering, couple.**

**For my 17th birthday my parents built a little cottage behind the house, and Eddie, as my other half, decorated it.**

**It was a pretty cottage, nothing big, nothing, small, it was just like me.**

**Other than that, things were beyond perfect with me and Dimitri, he never told me what my dad had told him the night after they found I wasn't a virgin anymore. But I did notice the fear is his eyes whenever my dad was around.**

**My world, life revolved around Dimitri, school, my friends, and family.**

**Avery had called once, to congratulate me on my relationship with Dimitri. **

**I could say my life was perfect, but then I'd be lying.**

**There was something wrong, I had a bad feeling lately, Dimitri was acting weird, more lovey-dovey than usually, not that I was complaining but it felt wrong in a way.**

**I always shook it away and focused on the good things.**

**Like the fact that Dimitri loved me:**

**But for how long?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yay! Sorry for the late update... Mwuahaha I'm going to get working on the next 4 chapters!**

**I know its sorry... I apologize and I'll try to make them longer.**


	12. Ending?

**"Why do you work so much?" I complained.**

**It was June, the flowers were blooming, the birds were chirping, and boy was it hot.**

**His eyes wandered the room, focusing on nothing as my hands roamed his body.**

**After a few minutes passed by his eyes focused on me, we stared into each others eyes, his gaze was intense, he seemed to want to tell me something.**

**Finally he shrugged and looked away, getting up from the bed. My hand hit the bed as he got up from it and walked to the window. He crossed his arms and an odd expression took over.**

**He didn't say anything, and the cottage grew oddly quiet. I started worrying, my heart beating faster.**

**I got up from the bed and walked around it to reach Dimitri.**

**I stood behind him, waiting for him to turn around, but he didn't.**

**I put my hand over his shoulder and he flinched away from my touch. I stepped away from him, hurt. He reached out to me, but I stepped further back.**

**My eyes watered and so did his, was this how it was going to be now? It broke my heart to pieces, millions of pieces, scattered around.**

**"I only want what's best for you Roza, and for that I'll have to sacrifice a lot of things, maybe even including you."**

**A tear fell from his left eyes and he wiped away, hastily, almost angrily.**

**And he looked away from me again.**

**"Your silence is killing me Dimitri, please talk to me," I begged. More silence.**

**He sniffed, "Not yet," he murmured more to himself than me.**

**I shook my head in anger.**

**All he did was pull me closer to him, we breathed in each other scents. Held onto each other. My hands were on his midback, and his were playing with my hair.**

**He always said he liked it, even when we were just friends he loved my hair.**

**He kept murmuring to me in his native tongue, Russian; all I understood was 'Roza'.**

**I cried into his shoulder, standing on my tippy toes.**

**It was then that I understood, that this, this love:**

**It was over.**


	13. Without You

**I sat on a gray rock, one near the creek. The water was flowing, splashing a little to the sides, animals all around, birds flying around. My head was resting on my hands, wich were propped on my thighs.**

**I sighed just as an eagle sat on the branch of a tree in front of me, but on the other side of the creek.I picked up a rock from the floor and threw it to the water, my mind wandering.**

**A week had passed and Dimitri had yet to tell me what was wrong, my friends were noticing the change in him too, and it was beginning to scare the hell out of me.**

**So many things passed through my mind. **

**For all I know he could be cheating on me, maybe he doesn't love me anymore.**

**God so many possibilities that it made my brain hurt. I rubbed my temples, closing my eyes, listening to the forest.**

**There was a crunching of leaves, steps which stopped right behind me.**

**My heart started beating faster in my chest, my breathing labored, I breathed in the air and smelled him.**

**I turned around and was met with a hard rock chest, I looked up and shied the sun away with my hand.**

**I looked into his dark eyes, he stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked away from me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. He bent down and found a rock to play with.**

**He twisted it around in his hand and then opened his palm, with the rock in the middle. He stared at it for a while, then looked at me.**

**A small smile spread across his lips as he looked at me. His hand reached out to my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. It then moved to my neck and I leaned on it.**

**He leaned in forward, our foreheads touching, his breath on my face. He kissed my lips softly, yet hungrily, when he pulled away he whispered to me the words that got my heart beating a mile in my chest.**

**"I love you."**

**I giggled and answered.**

**"I love you too, aren't you lucky?" he chuckled.**

**"Indeed."**

**We laughed together for a while, enjoying the moment.**

**My hand rubbed his arm and he closed his eyes.**

**"Are you ever going to tell me whats wrong?" he stiffened at my words, and grimaced. He opened his eyes, and met my pleading ones.**

**"I love you, you know that?" he asked, his eyes searching mine.**

**"Of course!" I exclaimed.**

**He smiled at me softly, a hint of pain behind it.**

**I really started to worry, and hyperventilate. **

**"Shh, calm down, Roza," and just with his words, I did calm down.**

**"Tell me."**

**He nodded his head.**

**And then spoke.**

**And god did he break my heart, tears rolled down my cheeks, my breathing was labored, and I felt like I couldn't breathe.**

**My world was falling apart.**

**I leaned down in his shoulder.**

**"Why?" I asked in a tiny voice, but he didn't answer.**

**I sobbed harder, wetting his shirt.**

**The sun began setting down in the horizon, lighting the afternoon.**

**I ran back home, ignoring his pleads, and everyone's else to stop.**

**I slammed my door, and fell down to my knees, clutching my chest, hoping the pain will go away.**

**But it didn't.**

**His words echoed in my head, forever etched in my heart, and my life.**

_**"I will be leaving the town, for college... Without you."**_


	14. Hospital

**It was cliche but I didn't come out of my room in days, crying my eyes out.**

**How could he do this to me? Was all I asked myself, all I thought.**

**At one point Dimitri got tired of coming every day, staying outside my door for hours with out a response.**

**He knocked the door down, making me jump out of my skin, had I been able to, but I was weak. Days without eating did that to you, I guess. My dad was pissed off, because Dimitri knocked the door down, because of what he had done... or mad at me.**

**Which one was it?**

**And who cares?**

**My mother was worried, bags under her eyes, tears in her eyes. Eddie looked the same but worse.**

**He was feeling my pain. **

**Lissa and Andre were there too, a look of relief in their faces.**

**Their jade eyes shining with tears. Dimitri rushed to my sides.**

**He growled when he saw me, luckily I had taken a shower and brushed my teeth today.**

**He brushed a strand of hair away.**

**"What did you do?" he muttered. New tears falling, hitting me in the face.**

**"Nothing, Comrade. The question is, what did you do?" my voice was raspy. I never used the 'comrade' unless I was angry, the first time I used it being after he stole my basketball, back when we were younger.**

**He buried his face in my hair, muttering something in Russian.**

**He picked me up bridal style, "I'm taking you to the hospital. It's been days."**

**I was surprised it had taken them that long to knock my door down.**

**"When do you leave?" he didn't answer right away, and looked away from me.**

**"In a week."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Do you have to leave?" I asked once more. I had been dismissed from the hospital if I promised I would eat.**

**I didn't promise I would, Dimitri did.**

**"Yes."**

**I pouted.**

**"Why?" tears threatened to come out, but I kept them in. I'd done enough crying.**

**"So I can graduate, get a good job, and get you the rich life you deserve."**

**Our arms where linked, I was still pretty weak and needed his help.**

**His tone implied I was crazy for asking.**

**"I don't care about the money," I repeated.**

**"That's what you say now," he answered.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"Whatever."**

**He brought up together, giving me a kiss that made me even more weak.**

**We only had today together before he left.**

**Before Dimitri left me and made his dreams com true.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One more chapter to go!**


	15. Goodbye

**I cried into Lissa's shoulder, "He leaves today." She pulled away from and gave me a sympathetic look. **

**"I know baby girl, but he's coming right?" I nodded and she gave a small smile.**

**"He has too, there's no way he'd leave you here," Andre told me. I hugged him too. He held onto me longer than necessary. I let go first, and took a step back.**

**Without a second glance I walked away, on my way to the train station.**

**On my way there I bumped into my brother, he hugged me tight.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**I sobbed into his shirt.**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"Cause he loves you," was all he said.**

**"Now go on and say goodbye," he commanded and I obeyed.**

**My dreams were falling apart. Not many understood why it hurt so much that he was leaving. He was leaving to have a better life for me. But they didn't understand the feeling inside of me. A feeling that told me things were about to get worse. I sniffed, wiping the tears away.**

**"If I were you, I'd hurry. The train is about to leave," I nodded at the person. I didn't even bother looking at who it was. **

**I took of running. Running towards the man I loved.**

**I arrived there, panting. And I regretted not taking a car. Stupid me.**

**He looked at me and smiled.**

**"I knew you were coming." **

**We'd said goodbye yesterday, but I couldn't let him leave with just that.**

**"I needed to see you one last time," I told him.**

**"I do too."**

**I walked slowly towards him.**

**I had to stall, maybe he would stay. **

**"I'm pregnant," I lied. He rolled his eyes.**

**"I know when you're lying," he answered. I pouted.**

**"I'm very sick and I'm going to die," it was a lie, and damn him, he knew that.**

**"Rose," he warned. I sighed and gave up. He was leaving and nothing I did would stop him, except...**

**"Don't think about it," I rolled my eyes. I was an open book to him, as he was to me. I'd been thinking about jumping into the rail road tracks. Moment passed by in silence, and I cherished them because I was with Dimitri.**

**My heart was beating hard against my chest, telling me everything that would happen from now on was inevitable. **

**My heart was breaking slowly.**

**"You are coming back, right?" I asked. H elooked away and didn't answer me.**

**"Dimitri, are you coming back?" I asked him. While still looking away he answered.**

**"Yes."**

**My heart broke.**

**"Do you have to leave?" I asked for the millionth time.**

**"I'm sorry," he answered for the millionth time.**

**"Don't leave me Dimitri."**

**"I'm sorry Roza. I have to if I want to get you the life that you deserved." I shook my head.**

**I didn't care about that.**

**I just wanted him to be by my side.**

**He picked up his bags.**

**He reached down to cup my face between his strong hands. He looked me in the eye and I almost melted at the sight of his brown eys.**

**"I love you," he whispered. He gave me one last kiss before he boarded the train that would take him to New York.**

**The train left and with it all my dreams and hopes left too.**

**I walked away from there, looking back a few times. Days, weeks, months, years would pass before he would come back.**

**And in those minutes I would wait for him to come back and fulfill his promise.**

**People would ask me when he was coming back, but I didn't know the answer, and I would look away, with tears in my eyes.**

**How could a train take away everything you believed in everything, you hoped for, all your dreams, and the man you loved?**

**I looked back once more, and watched the train off in the distance.**

**For now this was goodbye.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There ya go! Now go on and read the sequel, 'Goodbye'!**

**Enjoy.**

**And thank you so much for all the reviews.**

**Love- Me :D**


End file.
